


Admitting the Truth

by skullgamerscy



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: Peter decides it finally time to tell Aunt May about his relationship with Yuri since they are starting to become serious during her celebration.





	Admitting the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Story line is all the same apart from Yuri and Peter are together.

Martin Lee had the rest of the staff at FEAST had been planning a celebration for Aunt May for all her hard work at the shelter and for her effort with everyone. They said it was the least they could do for her as she is the heart of the place. Of course, I agree with them one hundred percentage after everything May had done for me over the years helping out with the celebration is a small way of showing my gratitude. 

Landing on the roof of FEAST I quickly change out of my Spider man outfit back in to my regular clothes. However, it seems more likely that the Spider man outfit is my regular clothes while they are my outfit. Uhh. That sounded better when the first thought appeared. Well at least I didn’t say it out loud. And of course, I couldn’t say it out loud because no many people know I'm Spider man. Great job Peter. The only people who know that I am Spider man are MJ, Blackcat and Yuri. And I’ve dated all of them. Well I’m currently with Yuri and it’s going well. Well I think it’s going well I can’t really speak for her and everything but we seem ok. We work together every day fighting crime. Which is awesome and I love it and she’s my partner and o love that she’s my partner and we chat over the fun make jokes and you know talk which makes being spider man so much more fun. We even meet on her stations rooftops to chat or eat dinner like a mini date. So yeah everything is going well between us. But I am worried that being Spider man will impact our relationship at some point in the future. Many police officers on the force already don’t like me and her since she’s my contact in the force. But she’s the Captain so they follow her lead. I guess I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop because when everything in my life seems good something always happens to destroy or damage it. If I'm honest with myself I really really like Yuri which was a surprise in itself. I never thought that we would get together but here we are. We've been seeing each other for about five months now and it’s coming to the point where I want to tell Aunt about her but I’m also scared that our relationships will crash due to a conflict of interest. If the police turn on me then that puts her in a hard place. And theirs the usually fears of her being used against me by my enemies but she can handle herself pretty well. 

I guess one of the reasons I haven’t told Aunt May about us yet is because she really liked me and MJ together and I know it’s irrational but I can’t help but feel like she might be disappointed about me being with someone else. Like I know she just wants to see me happy and doesn’t care who it’s with but you know doubts make it hard. It’s just.... I don’t know. Ok screw it I will tell her today that I am seeing this incredible smart beautiful woman and that I’m happy with her. Don’t have to make a big deal about. you can do this Peter. 

Once inside FEAST I spot Martin picking up some boxes and make my way over. “Hey Martin so sorry I’m late.” I apologise but I guess people around me are used to it by now. 

He puts the small box on the counter and whispers “Your right on time. Just keep her distracted while we get everything ready.” Looking over the counter I spot May near another pile of boxes. I can distract her easy. 

We share a quick but happy smile “You got it.” before I make my way over to where May is standing. I can see Martin and the others start to head into another room which I guess is where everything is stored. As I approach May is checking something and I draw her attention towards me. “Hey there's my favourite aunt.” I say casually trying to hide my excitement about this celebration form her. 

She looks up with a smile. “Peter what a nice surprise.” she says happily. Now all I have to do is keep her attention on me. 

“Need some help.” I ask as it seems to be the most obviously thing to do in this moment. 

She looks down at the boxes she was just checking over. “Uh yeah sure. There are some heavy boxes.” but as she says this she starts to turn towards where the workers are putting up what I think is a banner. 

“no no.” I also shout is a grab her arm and quickly spin her away from the sight. “I mean not yet. I mean I came to uh” come on Peter think. “I just just wanted to talk.” well done Peter this doesn’t seem strange at all. Good job. 

May who now looks very confused nods and says “Okay okay.” as she guides us to sit down on a nearby table. But I quickly sit down facing her so she can’t look behind her. This action only seems to worry her more. “Peter are you in trouble do you need money.” 

I quickly stand up to assure her that I’m okay. The least thing I want to do is worry her. “No. I mean I’m a little behind on my rent but no no no no I’m fine.” 

“Girl problems again huh” she asks turning back round to where everyone is. Oh come on just stay with me here please. 

So yet again a grab her arm and turn her back to me. “What uh no that’s crazy.” well I could tell her now but I’m pretty sure our conversation will be cut short. 

“I still wish you and MJ could work things out she’s a great girl.” she tells me innocently but it only makes me doubt telling her about Yuri and I more. What if she actually doesn’t like her or approve. What do I do then. Now it seems like Balloons are being placed behind her so she can’t face two ways now. Great now I’m trapped in this conversation. 

“She is but.” 

May cuts me off saying “The two of you would make some beautiful babies.” 

I’m not sure if it was her statement or the fact that she was turning around again. Maybe it was both but i suddenly shout “Wow” that takes both of us off guard. I’m not sure who’s more shocked me or her. Thankfully I can see them starting to pull the cake it which means I don’t have to distract her for much longer. All I can say is “Uh”. Which again worries her. Not that I blame her if she acted like this around me I would be worried about her too. 

“Peter what is it” her tone is concerned and she moves to sit down almost as if she’s bracing herself for some bad news. “Come on you can tell me.” 

Taking a seat next to her I decide tell her just how thankful I am for her since my parents died. “These past few years you helping me through college and working here sacrificing so much and asking for nothing I just wish there were more people like you in the world.” It’s all true. Over the years she has been my rock and I couldn’t be more happy or thankful for everything she's had to do for me. she seems touched by my words 

And with perfect timing Martin wheels up the cake next to us. “He’s right.” his voice makes May turn around to see everyone gathered around with Balloons and cake and banners. May stands up in shock. Li continues. “Five years ago, you walked in here and told you were inspired by my mission to help others. Now it’s you who inspires me. Thank you May for everything. Here for many more years of service.” and everyone starts clapping for May. She seems to be on the edge of crying as she hugs and thanks everyone. 

“This is why you were acting so strange.” she states after thanking everyone as well as grabbing me and her a slice of cake and sat down on one of the nearby benches. I guess now should be the time to talk to her about my relationship with Yuri. 

“It’s one of the reasons yes.” Again she looks at me worriedly at hearing something else is making me act weirder then normal. “it’s nothing bad I promise.” I reassure her. 

“Well What is it.” she asks while eating a bit of the cake. Ok here goes. 

“When you said earlier about having girl problems you weren’t far off.” my comment gains her full and undivided attention. “The truth is I do have a girlfriend. “a smile breaks its way out on to her face and I think there’s some hope in her eyes. “And we have been seeing each other for about five months now and I didn’t want to say anything to you at the start because the relationship came as a surprise and I didn’t want to get you hopes about her and then as we got more serious I was scared to tell you since you always go on about MJ not that I’m blaming you or anything I understand you just want me to be happy and I was with MJ but now I’m happy with this new person and I really want you to like her because I really really like and I think I might be in love with her and I want you two to meet soon as and I’m rambling now sorry.” Stop talking and let what I said sink seems to be the best option her as I messed up the small speech, I had been practising for weeks now. 

A few moments of silence follow before Aunt Mat starts talking again. “Peter. I’m sorry if I made you felt like you couldn’t talk to me about another girl who wasn’t MJ. I just knew you were I love with her and I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

“I knew that I was just scared.” I tell her honestly. 

“If she makes you happy then that’s all that matters.” she tells me and I nod already knowing that. “Now come on tell me about her.” she says excitedly. 

“Well first off we’ve known each other and been friends for a few years now which is why I said our relationship was a surprise because it was. And I am truly happy with her. Now I’m pretty sure you’ve already heard of her. Her name is Yuriko Wantanbe but everyone calls her Yuri and she is Captain of the police force. So you’ve probably seen her on the news as she just took down Fisk. But it’s the fact that when I’m with her or talking to her everything just seems so natural like everything in the world is right. She tries to act like she hates my jokes but I know she secretly loves them which always makes the both us smile and when we’re together I feel like it’s only us in the world and nothing else matters but her in those moments. To say she’s beautiful would be an understatement as no girl could every match her. Honestly May I could just talk about her to you for hours. I think I might be falling in love with her.” I couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way on to my face or in to the tone of my voice as I spoke. I really do have it bad. Looking at May she’s also smiling at my words seeming happier than I’ve even seen her at my confession. “I would like you to meet her at some point soon.” I tell her. 

“Of course, I will meet her Peter she sounds perfect for you and I’m so happy for you.” She says before pulling me into a tight hug which only makes my smile grow. “You just tell me a time and a place and I will be there.” she says once she pulls away. I nod with barely contained happiness. Now I’m not sure why I took so long to tell her about this. “Just don’t mess this up Peter.” she warns me and I completely agree. 

“I won’t I swear.” I promise. ” Now let’s get back to celebrating what an awesome person you are.” earning a laugh from both of us before going eating some cake and catching up on everything that’s happened since we last saw each other. Maybe everything will be ok this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now two things first I tried to get Peter right i hope it seems some what realistic to his character. and second i love this paring ever since i saw their phone conversations. And i do prefer them to Peter and MJ. they just have a real bond which is great. And there are no stories with this paring which is sad. Anyway like normal thank you for watching and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
